warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Archangeloffrost
Angels of Rebirth Article Well, first and foremost, when you write a message on a talk page, please always sign your message with four tildes: ~~~~ like I'm doing at the end of this message. Then to the article. I recommend you to start editing your articles in source mode always. It just helps you clear all HTML-code issues and other similar issues regarding editing. You can't even edit HTML codes in VisualEditor (which you have been using, I just know it), you need to use source mode. This is not because of your annoyance, but if you copy-paste stuff from - for example - MS Word or other text editor, the VisualEditor tries to format all text as it is in the original .doc file on your computer. Which might cause that your page is over twice the size in terms of bytes... which will slow the access and the page. Visual Editor is just not really well designed, or at least it works rather lousily. So: source mode. Always. In source mode, you use templates a little differently, but we have decided that all quotes need to be placed in quote templates, always. It will work as following: Only one infobox per article: you have two. We had articles which were cluttered with infoboxes, there is need for only one at a time. You already have property and construction templates. I think you are just fine. Just learn the source mode. Here is a guide for wikitext with what the source mode works. --Remos talk 21:10, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Editing an Article Hey Samuel, Couple things..as far as editing in Source Mode like Remos suggested, there is a setting you might want to look at in your Preferences. Where you see your Avatar on the top right of the wiki page, there is an arrow. Click on that, and a drop down menu appears. Then select My Preferences. Then select the Editing option. You'll see a section that says Editing Experience. Simply click the arrow to the right of Preferred Editor:. Another drop-down menu appears. Then select Source Editor. This way, anytime you edit an article it will automatically select Source Mode as the default. No muss, no fuss! Then click the Save button on the bottom of the page. This should help you in the future. Message received in regards to your Chapter colours. I'll see what I can whip up for ya. BTW, my offer still stands if you need any editing help on your article, as I still see some minor issues. If you need any further assistance don't hesitate to ask. Take care and happy editing! Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 21:38, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, this isn't my best work by my own admission. I was playing around and decided I wanted to make a character who "went big or went home." The thing with the Giga Titans and his armies is because they are so outrageously resource consuming, but that Aston can still manufature and field them, its all about his abilities and how deep his pockets are, see. I am aware this is a pretty bad article, and I have been meaning to clean it up but Ive been very busy. I'm aware this is to be deleted...it may be for the best. (Also, for the record, I don't think any of my characters are canon friendly.)Ragecreation (talk) 05:17, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Making Custom Space Marine Pics Hey Archangel, Got your message. Yeah, in order to make the custom pics, I utilize an expensive program known as CS6 Photoshop. Over the years, I've copied a lot of the pics out of the Imperial Armour and Horus Heresy forge world books. Utilizing these, I've made my own blank templates and use the various types of armour to mix and match. Then I colour them any way I see fit. It has taken me many years, and a lot of trial and error, to learn how to use this program. So it's not always the easiest to use. If you have any requests, just send them my way or to my brother Achilles Prime. Hope this answers your question. Yours, Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Humble Wiki Adept (talk) 20:09, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Angels of Rebirth Art Hey Samuel, Me again..here is some updated artwork for your Angels of Rebirth Chapter. Tried to tone down the multi-color scheme you had going there, as it really isn't in keeping with the Codex Astartes or most typical space marine chapter colour schemes. Since they are a partial Blood Angels Successor Chapter, I went for a more traditional Scions of Sanguinius Successor Chapter look to them. I still utilised the crimson red, gold and grey you had on the original picture, but definitely gave them more of a Blood Angels feel to it. Let me know what you think. Also, made a shoulder pad with their Chapter iconography - a simply great sword smashing a mace. Hopefully, you like it! Enjoy the pics! Yours, Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 08:25, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Angels_Rebirth SP.png|Angels of Rebirth armorial with Chapter iconography Angels Rebirth_Astartes.png|Angels of Rebirth Chapter colour scheme (updated) Note: Blood drop pendant and avian skull hanging from shoudler pauldron. Worn in honour of their dual origins. During and before Badab War Lufgt Huron tried to hide Tiger Claws within his own chapter's - Astral Claws - ranks but they could not be merged together. Essentially Huron just commanded two chapters, albeit other one almost extinct. Okay, rouge is written rogue and other similar stuff is still ripe in your article, so some spellchecking won't harm it. To be honest, the background seems a little silly now, it would make much more sense if the Blood Angles were replaced by the Angels of Rebirth, if you want the Raven Guard aspect. Not that the gene-seed really matters to the way of the chapter. But who am I to say anyway. Cheers mate, glad to solve this with no tears. At your service, Remos talk 20:09, July 31, 2017 (UTC) RE: IG Guard Categories Hey Archangeloffrost, Not really sure what else you need category-wise. You could always add 'Imperium', other than that, looks like you have the required ones. If anything send Imposter101, and let him or Remos Pendragon know you made the necessary changes, and ask nicely if they'll remove the Quality Issue tag at the top of your article. Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 07:44, August 28, 2017 (UTC) P.S. Your welcome for the pics! Glad you like 'me! RE:Questions About Other Chapters Ashen Thanes Article RE: Ashen Thanes There's still a number of grammatical issues. Yours, --Imposter101 (talk) 09:33, October 14, 2017 (UTC) About Ashen Thanes Our canon policy: "All fanon chapters are created as part of a Founding" means that all chapters must be of Foundings 3 to 27 or of an "unknown" Founding. It means that fanon chapters can not be made apart from any of the Foundings, like Grey Knights or Sons of Medusa. So if Ashen Thanes were part of an unknown Founding it is totally ok. I must've mixed it with some other article, I went through a lot of them yesterday. However, there are other things that I'd like to point out in Ashen Thanes. Firstly, Ashen Thanes seem to have impressive amount of alternatives and differences in arms and tactics too. So much in fact that they really give me a feeling of a non-Codex compliant chapter. Only Codex compliant chapters are allowed to have successors. Ok, you say all records from that time have been lost, maybe chapter was Codex compliant back then. Even then, I don't think there can be enough gene-seed available to create a new chapter in 600 years...? I guess the successor is ok, but to be honest, Exalted Paladins are just created too soon after the Iron-Bound Thanes. Iron-Bound Thanes just could have not grown into a legend that big in such a time. 8th Founding at the very earliest, but more like 10th or 11th. Considering that in 40k universe there is no such thing as Germany or Scandinavia, or any relevant references to mankind's early civilizations, you describing chapter cult as "Scandinavian" is just blah. People in 41st Millennium don't know what USSR was, how could they have any idea about some Scandies? You could also check this Algund dictionary... So not cool. And lastly; "18 support craft" propably are not strike cruisers? I wish you ponder on the Exalted Paladins' Founding. Otherwise I can't see real canon breaking stuff, so I'll just remove the template, but I would hope you'd change the successor's Founding. --Remos talk 11:39, November 28, 2017 (UTC) It can be approximate. No problem. --Remos talk 12:07, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Nah, I'm just nerd enough to know my sindarin when I see it. About Heims. I don't really like Chaos Gods because there just is not enough room to go to with them. You're bound to step on the territory of the Great Four, and then it is not okay. Kurnous is the Eldar god of the hunt and while we have debated before if an Eldar could worship Chaos God (other than Slaanesh obviously), I think it'd be a bit pointless to raise another deity on Kurnous' place. I find it hard to believe that any Chaos God could possess Eldar Avatar, since it is a daemon (or warp entity) itself... it just seems illogical. All in all, Heims seems very similar to Nurgle and has similar traits therefore he rivals Papa. I just don't honestly see a way Heims could work. If was a Greater Daemon of Nurgle, I'd see this work but as a standalone Chaos God... No. --Remos talk 18:24, November 28, 2017 (UTC) We remove the stub, qi, ncf templates when we go through those pages, but we don't do it every day. But sure, I'll take it off for you. --Remos talk 07:14, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Editing in quotes section Hello Archangeloffrost, I read your IG regiment, Herleven Heavy Fighters, and I would like to ask permission if I could add a quote in your "about" section. I'm new in this wiki by the way, and I'm still learning the ropes. Ignace Septer (talk) 11:22, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Second Damocles Gulf Crusade Hello again Archangel, I thank you for your permission last time about the quote section. Right now, I am currently creating a fanon imperial campaign named the "Second Damocles Gulf Crusade." The overrall general of the Mazino Hunters, Lord-General Ignace plans to lead a small Imperial Crusade against the Tau Empire to a war-of-attrition in order to weaken the Tau military as much as possible to stop their growing expansions into Imperial territory. The Second Damocles Gulf Crusade is set in the volcanic planet of Y'prenzo, where Ignace entrenchess his forces there. I would like to use the Herleven Heavy Fighters as one of the fighting forces involved, and if you are interested, you can write one of the seventeen of the battles of Y'prenzo, except the First, Fifth, Twelveth, and Seventeenth battle, as these battles are major. To summarize every battle, the Battles of Y'prenzo is a mix of the World War I battles of the Isonzo River, battles of Ypres, and a little of the Battle of Verdun. Ignace Septer (talk) 03:09, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Length of battles Thanks for commenting back, I'm glad you would like to participate for this project of mine. Concerning the Y'prenzo Campaign, the length of each battle is unlimited, for as long as it is brief and understandable it is alright. maybe a maximum of two paragraphs would do. However, I won't be writing the Battles of Y'prenzo at this month. You see I'm quite busy in school at the moment. What I'm currently focusing right now is extra detail about the Mazino Hunters. If you have any ideas for the battles however, feel free to send them to me in my talk page, please place them in microsoft word I would like to save it in my laptop. Thank you. Ignace Septer (talk) 06:13, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Note I read your article on the Alliance War, and I think it was really good. However, since one of the templates mentioned that you're still writing, I suggest you focus first on finishing the Alliance War, and then maybe do some ideas for the Battles of the Y'prenzo if you're interested. Don't worry, I'll be reading you're messages while I'm doing school stuff. Thanks again.Ignace Septer (talk) 08:22, February 8, 2018 (UTC) IG Artwork RE: Inquisition Art Pic Re: the Frost Wraiths. I would love to see these guys go toe to toe with my Phoenix Brethren and their Sanctifying Flame.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 23:45, February 28, 2018 (UTC) I have to say that my knowledge about Mechanicus is very limited. However, I have always thought that Machine Spirit is a very powerful AI with learning capabilities which is why Titans (especially) grow something of a personality over the years and Princeps that "drive" them. I believe that a crew of living human beings is required to control that Machine Spirit properly and a single mind without a body could never hope to maintain control over even the smallest of Titan... Well, maybe over a Knight. Bigger Titans may host tens of servitors and other crew members all aboard the vessel. So I don't know, Titan seems a bit... op? If you get what I mean. Now I honestly don't know enough of this, maybe you should try and ask about it in our Discord chat. I bet there's someone who could help you better, or make a forum post here on this site. --Remos talk 11:49, March 5, 2018 (UTC) Oath of silence is hardly unique, in fact it is pretty basic stuff with those who lead monastic life. Also, if you wish to write about Sisters of Silence, please do, but mixing them seems like a poor choice. The article still needs proofreading, you have lot of stuff misspelled there so please check it out. Otherwise, good job. --Remos talk 09:05, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Well, what you said might just be the reason why Sororitas lore have never really been expanded that much. I guess you could study on conquistadors or Indonesian and African missionaries and nun Orders of real life to gain some inspiration. --Remos talk 17:11, March 13, 2018 (UTC) About your Astertes Page Hello again Archangel, about your Space Marine page. I really don't know what you're talking about. Yesterday, I just looked at your page and it seemed just fine to me. Also, I was supposed to add a quote in your Ashen Thanes page, however due to poor wifi connections I had last night, I decided to delete it. Nowhere was I attempting to sabotage or delete your page. If I did deleted it by accident in any way, I sincerey apologize. PS: I love the Ashen Thanes, my opinion, my favortie Space Marine Chapter of yours. Also, if you need help with getting some of that info back, is there anyway I could help? Ignace Septer (talk) 04:01, March 15, 2018 (UTC) About Fire vs Ice Sounds like an idea. Now you must understand the Sanctifying Flame isn't merely heat it is intensely destructive to warp tainted targets. I think it would do serious damage to your Marines.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 22:47, March 19, 2018 (UTC) I thought warp and chaos were the same? If not then I suppose the flame is also a warp power of sorts though not of chaos. In which case I guess it would be Fire vs. Ice. Hmm. That's a tough one. Which element would win out?Kadjah Thoris (talk) 19:57, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Well if we're talking after the Black Sun Crusade that would be perhaps twice that number of Brethren due to losses and diffiiculty recruiting aspirants having lost their homeworld.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 20:54, March 22, 2018 (UTC) Angels of Rebirth Article Abyss Gazers Replied on my user Talk Page. Goremaw . Okay. I thought it was odd of you to just blank the whole page, but blanking your own page really means to me that it needs to go. I'll restore it to the latest version which had text in it, no problem. It does not have the previous version however. And about your question, no. Anyone (who is logged in) is allowed to tag an article they feel violating this site's rules and policies. But I do double-check all user tagged articles. --Remos talk 12:57, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Having 1 0r two vehicles that count as artillary probably would still make it an armored regiment, though I am not sure whether that fits with canon given how the IG organizes itself. With regards to regiments from the same Sub-sector working with one another that would happen as long as they are in the same combat theatre. They wouldn't likely have a permanent attachment to one aniother as Regiments deploy according to the orders of the Departmento Munitorum. I think one of the issues you are having here is that you are viewing IG regiments as self-contained armies like Space Marine Chapters, which isn't the case. Regiments are supposed to be codependent and fight alongside each other in larger formations. The Imperium typecasts them so that if a regiment becomes corrupted it will not be able to fight well in every situation. Likewise Regiments work together to cover one another's weaknesses. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:11, April 4, 2018 (UTC) My Return into Fanon Hello Archangel, It has been a while that I have visited the 40K fanon wiki for a while. That was because I was focusing on my finals and research paper. Foretunately, all of that is out of way and I'll be heading to college. Also, I realized that I am not wholly knowledgeable on the entire lore of 40K. So I went to the Warhammer Wiki and Lexicanum to do some "studying" on the lore. About the SDGC (Second Damocles Gulf Crusade) project I told you months ago, right now I don't feel interested making it. I want to finish it, but my mind feels more eager to make other Imperial Guard regiments instead of more Mazino Hunters lore, and if I force myself to do it, the SDGC would look probably even worse than the Primaris Space Marine lore. That's why I'm giving myself time for it, and instead focus on doing what I want to do. I sincerely apologize if you were interested into the project, but alas my interest in the SDGC is not with me at the moment. Ignace Septer (talk) 09:20, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Sure. --Remos talk 16:08, April 8, 2018 (UTC) It's probably unlikely that the Ork Preserve would fly. The Imperium's zero tolerance policy towards Xenos aside, Orks are nototiously difficult to keep under control. Their spores would likely get out of the preserve. Plus since Orks can sponytaneously produce advanced weapons and technology they can start to pose a problem. I know that various 40k media tend to use Orks as the stock fodder enemy for Marines and the like to mow through, or placeholders till a more interesting and overly malevolent antagonist comes along. However it is important to rememeber that they are still one of the most formidable opponents in the setting. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:26, April 9, 2018 (UTC) It is just as it should be. Cheers --Remos talk 13:45, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Your last week questions I'm sorry this took so long for me to answer, I was on a vacation for a week. But using official artwork is banned. So you can not rip images from codices, Imperial Armors or any other GW published books and reuse them for something else. If you decide to do something similar with other publishers' properties, please source every part separately. I guess the Abyss Gazers are okay, but you do know that Space Marines can not be Untouchables..? You write them as they were. Also, regular marines can not be transformed into a Primaris ones. Primaris marines were supposed to replace the old Space Marines and thus recreate all chapters stronger and better. That is why all Primaris were made of the original legions' gene-seeds, not from the successors or anyone else. I understand that you have something like Imperial Fist-Exorcists kind of arrangement here... I have a hunch that that kind of chapters would not be bolstered by Primaris marines because their gene-seed is... well... not exactly pure. Though I don't know so I'm not judging it more. Beor Alchin is a mary snowflake as one gets. Why don't you make him a Primaris psyker or something. I mean, you have a chapter who is being notably untrustworthy towards their allies and friends alike. Then they just pick up an insanely unstable psyker somewhere in the middle of fucking nowhere and be all like: "hey, he seems cool, let him stay on our ship and certainly not cause any trouble". It just makes zero amount sense. Nada. Try to be more constant with your writing. Again, Roman numbers are cardinal numbers so you don't attach "st", "nd", "rd" or "th" behind them. You should also do some proofreading. --Remos talk 12:10, April 25, 2018 (UTC) All of those "freeuse" images you've used in your files must be sourced and licensed separately. There is no such license as "free use". --Remos talk 06:20, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Algrim has requested that all his files should be deleted from 40k Fanon, so no. The two images used on that Ferofdelw symbol need to be sourced and licensed, Shutterstock has ~200 million pics in it I'm not going to go look for them. --Remos talk 05:17, May 3, 2018 (UTC) If you wish to upload files to 40k Fanon, please follow the guidelines given in image policy and image help article. Saying you'll look for it is no good. You have the sources and licenses when you upload or you don't upload. --Remos talk 12:34, May 16, 2018 (UTC) They are trademarked and copyrighted material, so Fair Use is the one to go (Template:Fairuse). Source it to that post where you can download the template pack. --Remos talk 05:45, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Guidance of the Blind In case you did not know, every age has history page. You can check there the changes I made in your text by checking the versions you want to look upon and pressing "compare selected revisions". In my change it is this. Just some proofreading, if you wish I don't touch it, I won't. --Remos talk 15:24, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Template:Self-DW is the one for all like that. And sure you can use it - template is not exactly an artwork anyway. --Remos talk 06:17, June 12, 2018 (UTC) As far as I have understood, Sephadollian sector is more like a project orchesterated by a group of users, not "free for anyone to do anything". If you want to make a community project, I guess the best thing is to write a blog post about it and see if there's interested people. You could also go shouting around in our Discord channel, if you aren't there already. If you make a sector page (ie. Name sector), you can mark it aas a community project and leave a note below the community template that the article and sector is free for all to do as they please. About the map... yeah, I guess, sure. I'm just pretty slow with these things so don't hold your breath. I guess this one will take a week or so and I have another one waiting already. --Remos talk 07:28, July 2, 2018 (UTC) Sure, I'll give it a read soon and provide feedback on the talk page. BacaloV (talk) 14:00, July 2, 2018 (UTC) regarding the Artemisia Armored you can edit as needed, I just ask you don't do anything too drastic(a couple battles or famous members, flesh out the other IG units mentioned in the article, add your own IG to the battles in Yaelea- was specific that's what they've spent their brief existence doing- that kind of thing) and please keep in mind they're a new unit- raised in 990.M41(thinking their "present day" is 999.M41) see also- my comment on the thread regarding an Inquistor(or possibly assist local Arbites in cleaning out a gang stronghold)BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:07, July 14, 2018 (UTC) https://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefleet_Eressa_616th_Fighter_Wing_%22The_Ebony_Grox%22- also community. so go for it if y9ou want. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:21, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Deathwatch RP I know we talked briefly about this before, but I'm planning a Deathwatch-themed RP taking place in the Eressa Sector. Since you made a Watch Captain, I wanted to ask if you'd be interested in taking charge of the other players during it, meaning you can have some say with their wargear (as Watch Captains do), make tactical decisions, decide on the course of action, etc. If so, you can reach me over my talk page or, for a faster approach, on Discord. BacaloV (talk) 11:05, July 23, 2018 (UTC) DW RP pt.2 Perfect. I'll have the roll call up either today or tomorrow and will let you know. If you have any questions, you know where to reach me. BacaloV (talk) 06:34, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Hi Angel. The following link includes some information for Ciaran to use and distribute to the briefing. Expect more to come once they are actually on the planet. I gave you permission to comment should you have ideas, suggestions, questions, etc. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1N5FxsaKNP3aXgph01t4QQp6WZwc3NVRVoQkCG8zQNcg/edit?usp=sharing BacaloV (talk) 16:45, July 31, 2018 (UTC) By the way- added The Grox to the Battlefleet Eressa page. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 02:33, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Your question No. I am sorry it took me some days to answer you. If you feel urgency in your inquiries, I recommend you to check our Discord channel. --'Administrator of the Warhammer 40k Fanon, Remos' talk 07:34, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Chaos Hunt RP Without trying to tell you how to run an RP, I think I can give some advice (since I went through a few before starting a more or less successful one). If you haven't already, you can highlight the post in order to make it news to every member of the wiki. Most won't care, but it'll attract more participants. Similarly, you could consider advertising for it in the Discord, specifically the RPS-channel. Just putting those ideas out there, it's up to you how you want to handle it. BacaloV (talk) 16:57, December 23, 2018 (UTC) RE: Highlighting Threads It seems wikia disabled that feature, for whatever reason. It was still around when I initiated Kill Team Ciaran, but apparently got removed since then. Seems like you will have to use the usual methods of advertising (going around an bothering people.) — BacaloV (talk) 19:56, December 23, 2018 (UTC) Oh, didnt know that! i changed it as soon as i saw the post. :P for the stuff that im planing i was actually strugling to think of ways to use the rest do it actually helps me to have less. Thanks for telling me! Axegodgamer, I make things....sometimes (and hate that i cant change my aweful username) (talk) 16:07, March 4, 2019 (UTC) I Dont know if what i did is considered properly sourceing it, but what i did was i added a link on to the pictures that redirects you to the Chapte Gen downloads, that mignt be REALLY stretching it but i doooooonnt think that that would count, im real confused by the guide, what it says to do....doesnt really seem to work for me, idk maybe its just on my side. Axegodgamer, I make things....sometimes (and hate that i cant change my aweful username) (talk) 17:33, March 6, 2019 (UTC) I bealive i did it....i dont know if i used the right licance, as i remember it was CC-BY-NC, if not please tell me. The thing that i said i did in the last message ive completely got rid of, if just edited the disc of the images, please tell me if ive done it right imsorry if ive been a bother, btw :P Axegodgamer, I make things....sometimes (and hate that i cant change my aweful username) (talk) 18:33, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Valdis Closen Ummm.... "Valdis" is a masculine name. --'Administrator of the Warhammer 40k Fanon, Remos' talk 07:23, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Signature!! But I guess it is just a typo, I frequently misuse he/she in speech and sometimes in text too. But the name is masculine. --'Administrator of the Warhammer 40k Fanon, Remos' talk 22:48, May 27, 2019 (UTC)